Arnos Voldigod
Summary Arnos Voldigod is the main protagonist of Maou Gakuin No Futekigousha. He is the former demon lord of 2000 years ago who reincarnated into the present. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Arnos Voldigod Origin: Maou Gakuin No Futekigousha Age: 2000+ Gender: Male Classification: Demon Lord, Mazoku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the flow of magic power), Light Manipulation, Flight, Longevity (Demons have long lives), Fear Manipulation (Can cause people to feel fear just from his words or with his magic power), Body Puppetry (His words can compel others to follow his orders), Deconstruction (Can cause whatever he looks at to disintegrate with the demon eyes of ruin), Enhanced Senses (Can see the blood inside others, can see and hear things far away), Mind Manipulation (Can disintegrate his opponents mind with the demon eyes of ruin), Fusionism (Can fuse magics together), Aura, Immortality (Types 2, 4, and 8 Was still alive alive despite having his heart crushed. Can reincarnate when he dies. Can resurrect as long as his origin which exists within his soul exists), Memory Manipulation (Can recall the distant and far off memories of others. Can share his memories with others), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze the senses of others by emitting his magic power), Death Manipulation (Can kill those who sense his magic power), Magic (Has mastered almost all magic), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Even if his body is destroyed, the origin which exists within the soul and is also the source of magic power, will remain. Those who have mastered magic can use it even if only their origin remains. That’s why it’s possible to resurrect even from there. Which is why if he is dead for less than 3 seconds he can revive himself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect the origin of others which exists within the soul. Can affect rumors and legends), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause people to sleep by looking at them with the demon eyes of ruin), Creation (Can produce things that already exist in the world. Can create new magic), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy the origin of others which is the source of magic power that exists within the soul), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions), Body Control (Can control his own growth, such as when he made his body 10 years older), Healing, Power Nullification (Has an always active anti-magic field around him. Disturbed the magic flow around Sasha so she couldn't fly. Can destroy magic with his Demon Eyes of Ruin, making it the ultimate anti-magic ability), Explosion Manipulation (Caused the magic power of 80 people to go out of control, resulting in them exploding), Genius Intelligence, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop time for a moment), Sound Manipulation (Can infuse magic power into his heartbeat allowing him to kill anyone who hears it from the inside out), Telepathy (Can share his thoughts with others and read minds), Dimensional Travel (Can attack across dimensions, and also connect dimensions together), Resurrection (Can resurrect anyone who has died within 3 seconds and also himself), Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; With his principle destroying sword he can destroy all things in creation. Whether it be destiny, providence or a miracle. No matter how strong, eternal or infinite Venuzdonoa destroys them all), Time Travel (Can do a limited travel in time 2000 years into the past. Can travel back in time, and send his attacks back in time), Clairvoyance, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Emilia to be reborn as a mixed-blood until the end of time), Resistance to Deconstruction (Unaffected by Sasha's demon eyes of ruin which causes whatever she looks at to disintegrate), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by Sasha's demon eyes of ruin which can cause people to sleep), Space-Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by a time stop. With his bare hands he stopped an attack which ruptured time-space), Attack Potency: Small City level (His clash with Ray caused a mountain to vanish, and also blowing away the clouds. Superior to Gaius who can split mountain ranges in two) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted a castle) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (The tip of Gaius's Grajeshion broke after hitting his head. Gaius's Grajeshion is capable of splitting a mountain range in two) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Venuzdonoa:' The principle destroying sword which can destroy all things in creation. Whether it be destiny, providence or a miracle. In front of him, they can do nothing but grovel and disappear. No matter how strong, eternal or infinite Venuzdonoa will destroy them all. In front of this principle destroying sword all reason becomes illogical. Intelligence: Genius (Memorized and learned a complicated magic formulation with one look which took Sasha 1 month to learn. Arnos then proceed to complete the formula which even the creator wouldn't have been able to do for another 1000 years. Deciphered hundreds of thousands of magic characters with one look which would take an accomplished mage a whole day to do. Is knowledgeable about the atomic structure of objects, as when he uses his creation magic such as to create a stone, he doesn’t just create the stone but also the atoms that make up the stone) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silica:' Magic which allows the user to reincarnate. *'Crest:' Magic which allows the user to increase their growth rate. *'Creation Magic:' Magic which allows the user to produce things which already exist in the world. *'Demon Eye:' An ability which allows him to see the blood inside others, the flow of magic power, and see things far away. *'Contract Magic:' Magic which allows the user to sign contracts with others which absolutely have to be followed. *'Ingaru:' Resurrection magic which allows the user to revive anyone who has died in the past 3 seconds. *'Iglum:' Magic which resurrects a dead person as a zombie. *'Liikus:' Magic which allows the user to share their thoughts with others. *'Geo Greys:' Fire magic which Arnos used in the past to set the entire country of Deiruheido on fire. *'Fures:' Magic which allows the user to fly. *'Gatom:' Magic which connects 2 spaces, allowing for instantaneous movement. *'Demon Eyes of Ruin:' Magic which allows him to disintegrate whatever he looks at including his opponents' mind and magic itself. It also allows him to put anyone he looks at to sleep. *'Evui:' Magic which recalls distant and far off memories. *'Lebaido:' Origin magic which can be used to go back in time. Using this ability he can go back in time, send his attacks back in time 2000 years ago, and also stop time. *'Fusion Magic:' Magic which allows him to fuse magics. *'Rainel:' Magic which allows the user to create illusions. *'Naijira:' Magic that hides all magic power. *'Ento:' Magic which can be used to heal others. *'Lilia:' Magic which allows him to join the origins of two people and transfer some of one of their power to the other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Maou Gakuin No Futekigousha Category:Demons Category:Longevity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users